


Monster Island

by Woodenturtle89



Series: Monster [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Growth, Immobility, Mind Control, Rapid weight gain, hyper, macro, ssbhm, xxwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodenturtle89/pseuds/Woodenturtle89
Summary: "After the events of being turned into a mountain, Dibs mind has been left altered as he seeks out more of the serum"





	Monster Island

**Author's Note:**

> Dib in this story is not human but a AU version who was created by a user called Invader A. On tumblr and their Dib is called Dibzilla. Dibzilla and the Kodiak monster species belong to her.

It had been well over a month since the incident of Dib being turned into a mountain of fat thanks to Zim’s scheme. At the Membrane household, Dib had been in a very anxious state since returning to normal and being brought back home. The serum had slightly altered his mind, he had been in a withdrawal state, yearning to go back to that form from which he just returned from. He was happy in that state and didn’t have a care in the world, but this wasn’t himself thinking, this was the mind effects left over from the serum. He had such a strong desire, an urge so great to return to this, that he began to walk downstairs into his father’s lab. He walked over to the potions table and saw his dad had been examining some of the serum he had collected from his thermos.  
  
He saw there were notes on the ingredients needed to produce more of it to get better research results from it. He took the sample and put it in a large 2 liter tube, he began to mix the ingredients together as the instructions said and poured it into the tube. To his surprise the concoction then began to fill the entire tube of white milky liquid as the tiny sample multiplied itself. Dib was overjoyed that he was able to make himself such a large amount of the serum, he couldn’t wait to chug it all down and grow to such a huge size again.  
  
He grabbed the 2 liter bottle and looked around, he couldn’t drink that stuff here, he’d have to find a large open stretch of land, and he didn’t want to crush his own house. He looked around frantically inside his father’s lab until he spotted a teleportation pad, he stepped up to it and saw the dial to set the destination, he cranked the dial to deserted island and shortly was then transported to the middle of a gigantic island devoid of all life, no animals, no people. No one was here, all nice and quiet. The island had to have been the size of all the Hawaiian Islands combined. He jumped up and down with Glee and popped open the top of the 2 liter tube of serum and began to chug it all down at once. After around an hour of waiting nothing had happened. He sat on the ground upset, perhaps he miscalculated with the amount of ingredients he use? Then just as he began to lose hope, the familiar sensation he has been longing for. The sensation of butterflies in his stomach, He stood up with excitement as he waited for the effects of the serum to take effect on him. The sensation got stronger and more intense until suddenly, FWOOOOOOOOOOOMP!!! He exploded outward in all directions with bouncy blubber.  
  
His belly grew several feet In front of him and widened as it grew, his moobs began to swell outward growing into massive balloons that jiggled like waterbags as it sloshed back and forth as they grew.  
  
His rump flooded with luscious silky fat as it grew up and out, pushing Dibs now treetrunk sized legs high off the ground. He leaned backwards into his gigantic growing couch of a butt until the growth of his massive flabby back fat and side rolls pushed him into a upright position, his arms widened as they fattened to extreme sizes, his hands becoming so fat they were becoming spherical with orbs for fingers. His neck bloomed with fat as his fat collar pushed out, pushing up his swelling cheeks as they puffed outwards spilling over his neck fat and squashed his mouth. His chins grew from three to four to ten, all fattening and thickening up as they rose up like dough in the oven. Then his bottom lip quivered as it began to plump up and swell, it bobbed up and down every time Dib opened his mouth. This was new, that never happened before, must be because the serum he drank was in a large dose? Dib continued to grow and grow, the sensation Dib felt was wonderful, he was almost in a euphoric state of high. He knew from experience of last time that it was the jiggling sensations that gave him such huge growth spurts, he realized if he could keep the momentum going, he would continue to grow. His body swayed to and fro as he rapidly swelled up with lard, the swaying causing massive rippling effects to overtake his body, he rocked his gargantuan body back and forth to make the jiggling worse and then the butterfly sensation got stronger, more intense until it hit Dib with the full force he’s been wanting, the sensation overcame him.  
  
His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he swelled even more, the lightheaded  high feeling he was getting from this was wonderful, he wanted more. His changed state of mind becoming more altered from the serum, as he grew, he now didn’t just want to be happy, he wanted to be absolutely huge, he wanted to be fatter and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he was the entire size of the island! The titanous landwhale that was Dib grew, higher and higher he rose into the sky as all his accumulating blubber shot him up to a titanc stature from his rising ass and belly.  
  
“YES YES!!!”  
  
He screamed with delight.  
  
“FAT! I WANT MORE FAT! FATTER! FATTER! I WANT TO BE FATTER!”  
  
As he screamed at the top of his lungs, his face got fatter, his cheeks now so fat they obscured his glasses covered eyes pressing further onto his mouth, his lip grew fatter becoming spherical , his chins adding more of themselves and plumping up with each breath he took. His neck fat was now beginning to overtake his face. His hands became engulfed in the ever growing rolls of fat, his legs followed the same fate. His tail was already a ball of lard and becoming encased in his back flab. His breasts growing larger and larger with glorious blubber and beginning to fall to the sides of his belly. Another sensation washed over Dib like a wave hitting the shores of a beach and causing massive ripples making his body shake like gelatin gone mad. A couple seagulls flew by and decided to land on Dib. One of them landed on his breast, another landed on his rear, and another landed on his belly. The overdosed amount of serum he took also made his body very sensitive, as the seagulls landed on him it caused an enormous wave of pleasure to overtake him. FAWOOOOOOOMP!!! The parts the birds landed on immediately swelled and inflated with fat as they got bigger and fatter from the simple slightest touch.  
  
“FFFFAAAAAT!!! FAAAAT! FAAAATTER FATTER! YES MORE FAT! I NEED MORE!!!”  
  
His voice deepened every time he opened his mouth and continued to deepen to a ferocious deep guttural bellow. The serum was clogging his mind, making him crazed as he craved more fat high. He tried to think of his family and other things but the serum had begun to change his thinking and pushed his other thoughts aside, he couldn’t think of anything coherent, not a single conscious sentient thought came to his mind. All he could think about at this point was that he was fat, it felt great, he wanted to get fatter and fatter and that he wanted more of this euphoric high growing was giving him.  
  
More birds began to land on Dib, there was at least two birds for every body part he had. They all swelled in unison as they surged forwards and upward with wonderful glorious super soft blubbery fat.  
  


“AHHH FFAAT!OOOOFFF FAAAAT FAAAAAT Ah

HHH FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! THITSHHH OOO ISSTH THE BESSTHH I WANT MORE!”

  
Dibs speech further slurred thanks to his growing lip and squished cheeks, his voice grew further deeper as he blew up with more and more fat. The birds all flew away In a scare when he opened his mouth and a deep low booming explosion like sound came from his mouth. The growing continued as his body kept rippling. He was beginning to overtake most of the island with his girth at this point. His limbs and sphere of a tail, have since long disappeared under his copious amounts of his soft flesh. His whale sized breasts continued to balloon outwards as did his enormous stomach, rising upwards pushing up his breasts into his chins and face.  
  
His face has since been swallowed up by his expansive neck fat which had merged with his chins and gigantic house sized cheeks His chins kept growing and puffing up like pastry dough, more and more kept coming. His bottom lip fattened to the size of a blimp and became even rounder and was the only thing that could be visibly seen on what was once his face. His ass kept riding high into the air, jiggling violently as it grew to be higher than his head and becoming more of an enormous chair for which Dibs body and endless rolls could recline back into. As his body soon grew to over take the entire island, all that could be seen was the ocean of monster fat that was Dib. He was now so fat, and so big and blobbish he could be seen from space. He had become the size of the very island he was standing on albeit a bit bigger, as parts of his gut and rump were in the water. Dib sat there in his own endless sea of fat. He was in utter bliss, he felt so big, and it put him in a peaceful state, knowing he hadn’t a care in the world. It took three whole hours for his body to finally stop rippling and swaying until he stopped growing. That was until a single seagull landed on his belly and reignited the growth due to the sensitivity the serum gave him.  
  
BWWWOOOOOOMP!!!!  
  
“MPPFFH PFFH MFFPH MFF!!! MPFFFFFFHHHHHHHHH!!!!”  
  


“Under all that fat Dib was moaning with such a mind boggling high as he was hit with a mega dose of serum brought more  of that high like pleasure. Dib was hit with another flabalanche as he erupted with fat once again as he expanded out in all directions, and this time it wouldn’t’ stop or slow down, he rapidly grew and swelled, more and more of him spilling into the ocean the fatter he got. He was soon thousands of feet high and thousands of miles across. He had grown to the size of Australia. The serums effects finally started to fade, as Dib slowly stopped jiggling and rippling as his growing body finally started to stop. 

 

So fat, I could be like this forever!!! Dib thought.

Then another coherent thought overcame Dib as the serums grip on his mentality began to lift. He opened his eyes and saw darkness, his heart sank as he snapped to his senses, he tried to move, and he couldn’t. It was then he realized the horrible truth, it happened again. He had no idea how massively huge he was this time around, he just had this feeling he was bigger than before.  
  
Meanwhile at the Membrane household, Professor Membrane had come back from a business meeting to find the serum he was examining was gone. He walked out into the living room to see Gaz playing her gameslave on the couch.  
  
“Honey, have you seen your brother?”  
  
Gaz looked him with a somewhat annoyed look.  
  
“tch…Im not his keeper yunno. No, I haven’t seen him.”  
  
Membrane began to explain to Gaz the importance of the serum and the dire situation her brother might be in. Gaz actually had a concerned look on her face and got up off the couch and followed her father into the lab. One of his assistants came up to him with reports that one of their satellites picked up a strange new landmass. Membrane looked at the images, and zoomed in. the shapeless mass then began to show features, and he noticed the interlocking scales that were on Dibs belly. He recognized those scales that was Dib.  
  
“WHY THAT’S NO LANDMASS, THAT’S MY SON!!!”  
  
The assistants began to send a research ship out to Dib to see if they could help reverse his condition.  
  
As the ship approached him a scientist got out with a syringe, and looked up at the wall of flesh that was Dib. They realized he was far bigger than first anticipated. The scientist went back inside to get some supplies before jumping onto the fleshy mass. They began to climb the mountainous monster boys body. It would take almost two days for the scientist to reach just one of Dibs massive breasts and another two days to reach his mouth. At first they couldn’t tell where his mouth was from all the copious amounts of chins, but once they noticed all the sticky drool that was soaking them and dripping from the pink rosy lip up top did they realize that was his mouth. The scientist had a hard time trekking the soft, squishy waterbed consistency of Dibs body as it sloshed around with each step they took, it was like walking in sand.  
  
The scientist finally reached Dibs mouth, he grabbed onto his massive lip to try to pull it away to open his mouth. It was so heavy, weighing several tons. There was no way They were going to be able to open it themselves. But then the scientist got an idea, they grabbed onto the lip and began to try to crawl inside which was no easy feat. After a couple hours of struggling they managed to get to his mouth an unload the contents of the syringes antidote into his mouth. As they tried to climb out they slipped on the saliva that coated the area and fell into his mouth, effectively getting eaten. After an hour or two Dibs body let out a large rumble and began to vibrate as he slowly shrank. He kept shrinking until he was finally back to his normal 450 lb self. The other scientists on board who were watching the whole spectacle quickly off loaded and raced over to Dib to help him up and onto the ship. They offered him one of his blue smiley face shirts he normally wore so he could be in a decent state. As they set sail to take Dib back home, they noticed Dib has put on a little bit of extra weight. His blue t-shirt riding high up on his bloated belly and looking pretty snug, his neck produced a bit of a fat collar as it was slightly spilling out over the shirts collar. Then suddenly.  
  
“BRAAAAAAAAAP”  
  
A tiny flame escaped and a human femur was spat out of his mouth and landed on the floor in front of everyone. Apparently his extra weight was from the scientist he had apparently eaten while he was being given the cure.  
  
The scientists although horrified took Dib to his quarters to make sure he rested while they traveled.  
  
That night as everyone was in their beds, Dib was still asleep himself curled up on his stomach on his cot. As he slept his body began to grow again, the serums effects may have disappeared but it had one temporary after effect and that was anything he ate would get instantly converted into serious amounts of fat. The scientist he had inadvertently eaten earlier was already beginning to take effect. His body expanded as his blubber oozed out of the rips and tears of his shirt until his shirt was in pieces.  
  
His belly grew, pushing Dib up into the air until it eventually pushed Dib up into an upright sitting position. His bodaciously jiggly butt inflated outwards as did the rest of Dibs body. Dib grew for a couple more minutes until he reached a weight of 850 lbs. The weight he usually is at when he is in hibernation. In fact he looked like he was ready for hibernation. When Dib awoke, he rubbed his eye only to catch a glimpse of a very fat paw with claws sunken in. He yelped.  
  
“NYAH!!! IM HUGE AGAIN!? BUT HOW?! HELP!!!!”  
  
Dib called for help panicked, the scientists came rushing in, shocked to see what had happened.  
  
They got the onboard doctor to look at him and check him out. He wasn’t growing now, so maybe it was just a little side effect from the serum wearing off? They offered Dib some breakfast which he gladly obliged to. They handed him a big plate of a nice hearty breakfast, a stack of pancakes coated in syrup and butter, a small stack of bacon, some scrambled eggs and two hashbrowns patties. Dib began scarfing down his food like he usually did. Before Dib could offer a thank you, he ballooned outward with fat yet again. BLOOOOOOOMP!!!  
  
Dib grew and grew, his belly and ass becoming massive.  
  
“HES GROWING AGAIN! QUICK GET HIM TO THE CONTAINMENT ROOM!”  
  
They quickly grabbed Dibs arms as they rushed him into a special white containment room.  
  
His weight was increasing rapidly, his face getting fatter by the second as more chins formed and his fat collar and fat rolls spreading outwards.  
  
“HELP!”  
  
Dib said as he flailed his fattening arms as they thickening to such an extent it made his arms collapse in exhaustion from all the weight before they were raised into the air by the accumulating fat underneath them cushioning them like a pillow.  
  
The scientists realized that the side effect went into action only when Dib ate something, they would need to keep him from eating anything for the next day or so before all the serums influences would be eliminated. Dib now in the containment room, kept growing, but he wasn’t growing in height just width.  
  
His body surged outward and upward once again, everything jiggling wildly, his face and massive cheeks bright red from sheer embarrassment.  
  
“PLEETH! MAKE THITH THTOPP!! IM GETTING GIGANTIC!”  
  
His voiced slightly deepened and slurred from all the saddled fat.  
  
He had to weigh almost three tons before he stopped growing and settled down.  
  
He gave a sigh of relief, the scientists told him about what they discovered and that Dib would have to starve for one entire day. He was fine with that. They eventually arrived back home and Dib was already starting to shrink back down to his normal self. The next day they docked and Dib was back to normal, the monster boy so grateful this was all over. Membrane came to pick Dib up and they went home.  
  
Dib laid down on the couch exhausted, he flipped through the channels, nothing but infomercials on trips for an island vacation, food cooking and jello commercials which made him cringe and shake his head. He turned the tv off, turned over onto his side and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
